Sara Beth
by Alltheabove
Summary: Just me and Sean dancing on the ball room floor, holding me close with his arms wrapped around my waist. And for a moment, I'm not scared.


_Sara__ Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just wont go away_

**It all started three weeks ago, I fell down the basement stairs. I got a huge knot on the top of my head coming with a blue and purple bruise. My parents thought, "Hey she fell down the stairs of course she's going to have a bruise." Two weeks after the fall, the bruise hadn't gone away. My parents still didn't believe anything was wrong, but I knew something wasn't right. A couple days after that I told them, I told them how I felt it, I knew something was wrong. And they had this weird look in their eyes. They made a doctor's appointment and here we are now…**

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"_

**It was scary at first, actually it has gotten scarier the longer I sit here with mom and Snake. I decided I might be able to take my mind off of everything by looking through a magazine. No new magazines, no good magazines. I decided on looking through a magazine that dates back to March of 2003. You'd think they would get newer magazines, right? It's a health magazine so it isn't really getting my mind off the fact but anything helps right? Finally after what seems like hours the nurse smiles and calls my name, "Emma Nelson" It sends a chill down my spine. "Will you please come with me" My mom gives my hand a squeeze and I follow the nurse, with mom walking on my heels. I sit in a cold chair, the nurse asks me some question, and now were waiting on the doctor.**

_Sara__ Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

**I sit there just staring at the doctor. No tears coming from my eyes. I'm scared, more scared than I have ever been before. My life isn't ever going to be the same. Mom wraps her arms around my neck and tells me everything is going to be okay. But I just can't believe her, I mean I have cancer for crying out loud, how can she sit here and tell me everything is going to be fine? That's when the tears start to form.**

_Six chances in ten it wont come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time  
Sara__ Beth closes her eyes_

"**We are going to make sure that you're in good hands Emma. And there is a six chance in ten that it won't ever come back. The therapy will help and even though it's a very strong disease, I think we caught it in time." And the doctor rambles on and on about things that can help, while the tears come streaming down my face. I just close my eyes dreaming…**

_And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

**I feel myself in the arms of my true love, dancing around and around, and I feel safe, but only in my dreams. He holds me close to his body and I can feel the cool breeze blowing my long blonde hair. Nothing, could go wrong. That is until I came back to reality.**

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
as she sits holding her mom  
cause It would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom_

**I sit there in my moms arms, her shirt soaking up my tears. She rocks me back and forth. And I can feel a breeze on the top of my newly bare head.**

_For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
Sara Beth closes her eyes_

**This morning I woke up, feeling the crust on my face where I had cried myself to sleep, and then it was like my head felt lighter. I touched the top of my head and found nothing, there on my soft white pillow, ly my hair. I gathered all of the hair in my hands and cried, the sobbing is what woke my mother up and caused her to come downstairs and see what had happened. She then held me, giving me as much comfort as she could. I close my eyes and dream…**

_And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
With out any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair_

**I then feel myself in his arms once again. Twirling me around and around, and holding me close. The cool wind brushes my hair, my beautiful rich blonde hair.**

_It's quarter to seven  
that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
When he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

**Tonight is prom, my high school prom. At a quarter til seven we hear the door bell ring from upstairs. Spike welcomes him in and we walk down the stairs to see him, standing there. When I finally reach the bottom of the stairway he holds my hand for a second. When he pulls away, he reaches for the beanie on top of his head. He takes the blue and white beanie off revealing his newly bald head. I can feel the tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes, and as I touch the top of his head, a tear slips down my face.**

_And they go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Was holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared  
Ohhhhhh._

**We dance, just like in my dreams. Nothing matters, it feels like nothing scary is going on in my life. Just me and Sean dancing on the ball room floor, holding me close with his arms wrapped around my waist. And for a moment, I'm not scared.**


End file.
